


Hardly Ambiguous

by LongGiraffeLady



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipples, Sex with a hint of feelings, Sexting, Smut, Talk of a lot of Things, pure filth, talk of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongGiraffeLady/pseuds/LongGiraffeLady
Summary: When Jaebum's not feeling well, Jinyoung always takes care of him, even if he's not around.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Hardly Ambiguous

It's always been the case that when Jaebum wasn't able to attend a schedule, Jinyoung would be the leader in his place.

They never talk about it, but somehow they all know that if Jaebum isn't there, Jinyoung will be the one to quietly and unobtrusively step in and guide them.

And so, when during rehearsals on the Japanese leg of their pan-Asia tour, Jaebum gets a migraine and every beat of the music makes the pulse in his head feel like it'll erupt, it only takes about five minutes for Jinyoung to arrange for him to stay at the hotel while the rest of them perform. 

It takes another two minutes for him to explain this to a slightly dazed Jaebum, and a further four minutes of arguing before Jaebum accepts that if he can't win an argument with Jinyoung when he's at his best, he's certainly not going to win one now.

So he doesn't give in gracefully, but he does give in.

It's as he's passing by Jinyoung on his way to the dressing room that he feels him reach out for him.

"Why won't you look at me?" Jinyoung whispers. He's leaning in close, his chest brushing up warm and solid against Jaebum's shoulder, his grip firm on Jaebum's forearm. It's probably to keep their conversation private, although Jaebum can't help but think that it's both far too loud and and far too busy around them for anyone to notice them in their private little pocket behind the curtain.

"You're so smart Jinyoung, can't you figure it out?" He asks bitingly, dizzy with the way his head aches and Jinyoung's nearness, but hurt all the same.

He can feel the way Jinyoung tenses up at his words. His sigh before he speaks is hot against Jaebum's ear, and he tries not to shiver.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Jinyoung says.

"You don't get to decide what's best for me," Jaebum replies obstinately, because he knows that Jinyoung's doing it for his own good, but he can't help but feel like he's abandoning his group all the same. 

He's their leader, dammit. He's supposed to be better than this. 

It's like Jinyoung can hear his thoughts.

"You're not letting them down by leaving," he says. He's whispering still, and it's doing something to Jaebum. It's not just his nearness, although that's certainly part of it - it's the tenderness in every word, every action that makes Jaebum's heart throb. He knows that Jinyoung's just trying to look after him.

Sometimes, he wonders if anybody in the world cares about him as much as his Jinyoungie. 

Jaebum's thoughts are getting away from him, and his head's starting to ache in earnest; he has to get out of there now. 

He tries to tug his arm out of Jinyoung's grip, but the other man doesn't let go. Instead, he pulls him in impossibly closer, the way Jaebum's thought about so many many times in his own bed, hand wrapped tight around himself. 

He fervently hopes that Jinyoung can't hear the noise he makes when the other man leans in and softly kisses his cheek. It feels wet when he pulls away.

"I'll make it up to you," he promises, breath fanning lightly against Jaebum's lips.

He pulls back just enough that Jaebum can see his pretty little smile, and then he's gone, leaving Jaebum alone, mouth agape and embarrassingly hard.

~

It's hours later, and Jaebum's lying in bed, covers half-hazardly pulled over him, phone propped up against the headboard. He'd swallowed a couple of paracetamol on the way back to the hotel and passed out as soon as he'd arrived home. It had been an especially bad one this time, and he'd woken up just long enough to throw up before falling right back asleep.

In the privacy of his room, removed from the stage by time and distance, it's easy to be grateful to Jinyoung. He should message him, say that to him in words. But he'll wait until he comes back; he's only given the most succinct updates on how he's feeling so he'd have to come up to Jaebum's room in person.

The concert will have finished not long ago, and Jaebum can imagine his boys goofing around in the dressing room, exhausted and hungry, but vibrant and happy all the same. It's silly, he thinks, how much his heart aches to be with them. 

He rolls over onto his back and looks at the last message he'd sent:

Jinyoung 10:41pm  
How're you feeling, hyung?

JB 10:43pm  
Just slept, feeling ok

He'd received a media file a couple of minutes later. It's a picture of the group, all six members in various poses in the stairwell. They're tucked in tight together, all grinning hugely. They haven't changed out of their stage outfits and makeup yet, sweaty and tired just like he'd predicted. 

It's clear that Jinyoung's the one who's taken the picture, his face up close and scrunched up in concentration as he tries to fit everyone into the frame. 

Jaebum zooms in eagerly on Jinyoung's face. The sweat's washed away some of the makeup, and the flush on his cheeks is clearly natural. It travels down his sternum, and Jaebum silently praises the designers for their decision to put the group in the mesh tops for this comeback. Jinyoung's blazer has shifted just enough that Jaebum can see just a hint of a flat nipple and he feels like a pervert as he zooms in further but he can't stop himself.

The buzz of his phone has him snatching his hand away from the screen like he's been burned. 

He pulls down the notifications bar and expands the message so he can read it without Jinyoung knowing.

Jinyoung 10:58pm  
We miss you hyung

The shame that he feels then rolls over him in thick, heavy waves. If he'd thought he'd felt guilty before, it's nothing compared to the way he feels now. It mixes and winds together with arousal, and he groans as he palms himself once, just to try to ease the need he can feel lighting him up. It's horrible, he's horrible, but he can't stop himself.

The thing is, he's wanted Jinyoung for so long, and for just as long hasn't been able to go to him. If this is all he can have, these hidden peeks and crushed looks, he'll cling to them and hope they're enough to sate his feelings.

He doesn't know what to message back though - it feels like his ability to think flew out the window the moment he saw that little, pink nipple. 

His phone buzzes again, and he groans in frustration when he sees the next image Jinyoung has sent. 

It's a picture of just him alone in the dressing room. Distantly Jaebum wonders where the other members are and how Jinyoung's had managed to get them out of the room, but the majority of his attention is on Jinyoung himself. 

He's seated at the makeup table, and the camera's held high to fit his whole body in the picture. All of the lights must be turned on, Jaebum thinks, because he's lit up perfectly, every bit of him visible. 

His hair looks a little disheveled, locks falling messily over his forehead, but he's still stylish and poised, one leg crossed demurely over the other. It's a perfectly normal picture, something you would send to anybody or post on SNS, except.

The blazer's gone. 

Jaebum's throat is dry, and he zooms in feverishly, to find that sweet nipple that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about for one second since he first saw it.

It's so pink, clearer now when the fabric is taut against it. Jaebum's not sure, but it seems pinker than before, and a vision of Jinyoung rubbing himself there, being rough with himself there, flashes through his mind, bringing every other thought to a jerky halt. 

Then suddenly, he's imagining himself tonguing at it. Holding him close, and going to town on him until he's pink everywhere.

He's seen Jinyoung naked before of course, in the showers, dressing rooms, wherever. But this feels special. It feels…

This feels like it's just for him. Even if Jinyoung sent it with no ulterior motives, it is just for him and the thought that there's this part of him that only Jaebum gets to see right now excites him more than anything he'd ever imagined.

He's fully hard now, his cock tight against the fabric of his pyjama pants. Kicking off his covers, he rolls over in his bed, and starts up a slow grind against the bed, so both his hands are free. 

He doesn't want Jinyoung to know what his attention is focused on, he doesn't even know if he's allowed to look there or not, so he carefully types out a message and hopes that it sounds as relaxed as he needs it to.

JB 11:02pm  
Where'd your blazer go Jinyoungie?

Within seconds his phone is vibrating again, more than once.

Jinyoung 11:02pm  
Did you like the picture hyung?  
It was too hot to keep on

JB must take too long to reply because his phone buzzes again.

Jinyoung 11:03pm  
What's your favourite part?

You, he thinks, like a besotted fool. He can't think of an appropriate response to the question though, but manages to settle for something slightly less lovelorn.

JB 11:03pm  
Wardrobe-noona styled you well

He hopes that it's neutral enough to not give him away, and prays that Jinyoung won't ask him that again because he doesn't think he can dodge the question twice without him noticing something's wrong.

There's silence for a few minutes, and Jaebum pulls up the picture again to look at as he slowly, ruts against the bed. The shame from before has subsided; it feels like it'd be easier to accept this depraved side of him than to pretend it doesn't exist. 

It's cool in the room but he feels hot and flushed. He wishes suddenly that Jinyoung was here with him, so he could see how desperate Jaebum was for him over a few measly pictures. He'd tell him what he wants to do with him. In his fantasies, he can tell him everything, like how he wants him on his knees, want to fuck his mouth until he's sloppy and dripping with saliva and Jaebum's come, and then he'd describe how he'd eat him out until he cried. 

He's thought about it so many times, the images roll through his mind, almost by rote. But now he superimposes his pictures over the images, and it's his Jinyoungie looking only at him. 

He's panting and close when the phone buzzes again, and he's almost too far gone to look at the new media file that's been sent. But this whole absurd situation feels like a gift, and he wants this to last a little longer, so he forces himself to roll onto his back before he opens the image.

"Holy fuck…" he breathes, and he's so, so glad he hasn't come yet, because this is the image he wants to see when he's coming.

It's Jinyoung again, in a darker room - a closet? - and by himself again. The picture looks grainier in the dim lighting, but it doesn't really matter anymore. 

Jinyoung's on his hands and knees, ass high in the air. He's peeking at the camera over his shoulder, must have it set on a timer or something, Jaebum doesn't really care. His lips are turned up in a delicious little smirk, and Jaebum's gaze flutters between his face and what's clearly meant to be the focal point of the picture. 

Who is he to deny an artist's wishes?

He zooms in his ass, sees how the fabric of his pants is pulled tight. Jaebum's eyes follow the curve of each cheek, the line of his crack. All he can think about is eating him out and almost without thinking, his hand slips into his pants again. He's soaking in his own precome, and he's sure that if he looked down right now, he'd see that the front of his pants would be drenched. 

He rests the phone on his chest where he can see it and loses himself in the feeling of touching himself, thumbs at the tip to spread the slickness around even more, when he abruptly pulls up short.

It's that strange feeling from before, of being known. It knocks him off-balance, and he pulls his hand away from his poor, aching cock as he thinks. 

Jinyoung's always been good at anticipating his needs, the things that he likes, but this? It's too much. Suddenly, he feels caught out. He wonders if Jinyoung had noticed him looking. He'd thought he'd been discreet, but only a fool would underestimate Jinyoung. He's always been keen, and this feels pointed. Jaebum swallows hard, and his hands tremble as he types.

Jaebum 11:11pm  
Jinyoung-ah…

He doesn't know what he's trying to say, just knows that he feels exposed and needs to say something.

He's typing and re-typing when another incoming message interrupts him.

Jinyoung 11:12pm  
You didn't say what you like so I guessed  
Do you want another one?

Jaebum's panicking and horny, and for once, horny wins out.

Jaebum 11:12pm  
Yes

There are thousands of ways this can go so very wrong, but he can't help but think that if this is the way he gets to be with Jinyoung, he could live to eternity and never regret it. 

Jinyoung 11:12  
Tell me what you want  
Anything

In later years, Jaebum will think that it's the 'anything' that broke him. The trust implicit in the words, and the way they reflect exactly what he's feeling, has felt for the last decade. The danger doesn't matter, nothing matters except for Jinyoung. 

Both his hands are on his phone, and he doesn't care when he leaves a smear of precome on the screen.

Jaebum 11:13pm  
Take your pants off

His heart's in his throat as he painstakingly types the words out. They've never been like this with each other before, at least, they've never acknowledged it. It feels like once they cross this line there'll be no going back.

But he wants Jinyoung so much. It's all he can feel. 

He gets a message before he can spiral any further, and stops breathing.

He looks like he's kneeling on the floor again, and some primal, filthy part of Jaebum loves it, loves him on the floor like he was so desperate to be seen that he couldn't stop himself from flaunting himself for Jaebum in a dirty closet like a little slut.

This picture has Jinyoung in the same position as before, but his pants are off and he's not wearing any underwear. But Jaebum's gaze is fixed on where he has one hand holding himself open for Jaebum to look at. All for Jaebum.

There's a message too:

Jinyoung 11:15pm  
Do you like it hyung?

Jaebum nearly laughs. He likes it so much he can hardly think. He feels wild with it, and he can't stop looking at the picture, at Jinyoung's little hole waiting for him.

It's a struggle to keep his hand on his cock and type but he manages. 

JB 11:15pm  
I love it baby  
Wanna eat you out

He hesitates for a second before he sends the next message.

JB 11:16pm  
Wish you were here baby  
I'd take such good care of you

He tosses his phone to the side and closes his eyes and just thinks about his sweet Jinyoungie, on his hands and knees for him. He's writhing in his sheets, and he comes with the image of Jinyoung's knowing little smile emblazed his mind. He jackknifes up, feels his soul has leave his body and he heaves as he struggles to breathe through the great tremors that wrack his body. 

He's lying dazed in the sticky aftermath when his phone rings. Fumbling around in the covers, he sees it's Jinyoung and speeds to answer the call.

He places the phone against his ear and waits for Jinyoung to say something.

"Hyung?" It's Jinyoung's voice, but Jaebum's never heard it like this before. He sounds wrecked. His voice is hoarse and the way he sounds like he's seconds away from crying has Jaebum jerking upright to focus on him.

"What is it, baby?" He asks, low and worried, "are you alright?"

"Talk to me, hyung. P-please? I'm so close, just need you..." his voice trails off into little panting gasps and Jaebum knows that he's touching himself. If he listens really carefully, he thinks he can hear the sound of skin on skin, and his poor cock tries valiantly to respond. But right now, Jinyoung needs him to talk, so he'll say whatever he needs to say, anything Jinyoung wants. He wants him to feel as good as he felt.

"You're so good to me, Jinyoungie" he starts off, slow and gentle.

He hears Jinyoung's hum over the phone and continues, "I've never told you this before, but I thought about you so many times. Wanted to see you like that for so long." 

Jinyoung's whine drives him onwards and the words start to pour out of his mouth, " I want to watch you finger yourself while I eat you out, ok baby? Gonna suck on your hole, want to fuck you with my tongue, baby, want you to ride my face. Jesus, you're so hot Jinyoung," he rumbles out, barely cognizant of what he's saying anymore. 

But he hears it when Jinyoung moans, and his pulse speeds up again. 

"Jaebu-" Jinyoung's throat clicks when he swallows, "Want you to do whatever you want to me." He pauses and Jaebum presses the phone closer to his ear like because it's all he can do. When Jinyoung finally speaks, he sounds suprisingly hesitant for someone who just gave Jaebum free reign to act out his wildest dreams. It's adorable, and Jaebum's hit by that bewildering mix of amusement and longing and desire that he's only ever felt with Jinyoung. It knocks him off his feet and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to it, no matter how long he lives. 

But Jinyoung's finally speaking again, and Jaebum wrenches himself from his reverie to focus on his words 

"-what else did you think about?" 

He says, but he's gasping now too, and so close Jaebum can hear it in his voice, and he wants to give him something to get him over the edge.

"Would you let me come inside you, Jinyoung-ah?" It's the thing he dreams of the most, and he licks his lips like he cant taste it already before he continues, "Would you let me come inside you until you overflow. And then I'd lick it back out of you if you wanted me to." 

When Jinyoung comes he's quiet. But Jaebum can still tell from the way he grunts, like he's biting his own arm to muffle the sounds, and Jaebum whispers about how good he was, and how sweet he is, and wishes desperately that he was there.

He so badly wants to see his face right then, thinks about how if Jinyoung ever let's him keep his promise, he'll get to see it over and over again. He'd like a picture of that too, would look at whenever he was on his own, or even maybe not so alone. 

But Jinyoung's coming down now, and Jaebum's happy to just listen to the sound of his little groans and sighs for now.

When he does finally speak, he sounds shy and small, and Jaebum's heart squeezes with affection.

"Did you like that, hyung?" He asks, finally, and the words are meant to tease, but the way he says it makes Jaebum want to reassure him that he loves everything Jinyoung does.

"It was the best part of my year," he teases gently and is relieved by the little chuckle he hears from the other side of the phone.

"So I made it up to you, then?" He clarifies, and it's Jaebum's turn to chuckle.

"I think you more than made it up to me," he says softly, and they sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, and it's just so easy, as easy as it's always been between the two of them.

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ah" he says after a moment.

"No need for thanks, hyung. I think I enjoyed it as much as you did," Jinyoung says teasingly, but Jaebum shakes his head even as he knows that he can't be seen.

"I meant for earlier," he clarifies, and he feels shy to say it, but he needs Jinyoung to know so he pushes on, " thank you for taking care of me."

He hears Jinyoung's laugh, knows he's embarrassed too, but he sounds so bright in that moment that Jaebum feels like he could say those words a thousand times if it meant making Jinyoung happy.


End file.
